


Art

by shikastemari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikastemari/pseuds/shikastemari
Summary: Sai is an artist and he notices the new museum guide.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 36





	Art

The museum smelled like lavender.

Sai didn’t know why he fancied the place so much, but every time he sat in front of a different piece of art, he felt inspired in so many different ways. Sometimes, the museum would be so crowded, making it hard to hear his own thoughts. In others, it would feel like no one had ever stepped afoot there. Sai never minded, he was just happy to feel the atmosphere.

His art was a big part of his life since he could remember it. His best friend got him to love painting and since then, he hadn’t stopped. During his life, he heard comments about how artists were underrated, had no appreciation and no one could make a living of it. He didn’t care. He loved it and wouldn’t give up about it even if someone offered a lot of money in return.

So, as he stared at the painting in front of him, he did his best to focus on it. The color, the contrast of colors, their feeds and what the artist might’ve tried to show when he drew it. Usually, Sai felt like people would give hard and elaborated meanings to masterpieces when the artist had one only: just wanted to paint it.

He was good at focusing. Talks never distracted him, not even a screaming child completely bored by the place. Except for that particular day, something totally drove him off.

It should be illegal how angelic she sounded. To her first word said, Sai felt her voice could actually control how fast his heart could beat. Plus, to make things worse, she didn’t just sound like the most beautiful creature in the world. She looked like it.

Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, making her face pop up even more. Sai was sure her eyes could pierce into his soul without any resistance as if she could enter in his head and just control everything there.

She was new. Sai had never seen her around before and he was there quite a lot. The blonde guide talked passionately about the paintings and the stories behind every single one.

A group of highschoolers followed her around, most not paying attention at her. A boy stared at her without blinking once. Sai wondered if he was looking the same.

She smiled warm-heartedly to a girl who asked her a question and Sai felt an urge to have a smile like that one shot in his direction.

His brush stood still in his hand, but only because he couldn’t keep track of his mind. More than any painting there, she inspired him. She was a masterpiece herself.

The group got closer to him, she leading the way. They surrounded Sai, as the guide started talking about the piece of art he was once admiring. He admired a completely different thing now.

Sai didn’t even bother to pretend he wasn’t staring. It was probably creepy how he couldn’t blink as he watched her explain how the artist killed himself right after the drawing. Nothing about the story got his attention, but he would sit and listen to her even if she talked about eggs.

Sai _hated_ eggs.

She looked at him a few times, her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. He smiled at her once, and the blush crossing her cheek was his new favorite shade. From where he was standing, he could see clearly her badge in her chest.

 _Ino_.

It ended as fast as it began. Too soon for Sai’s liking, Ino pointed to the next painting, signalizing to the group keep going. Sai didn’t go. He kept his eyes locked on her and noticed when she looked over her shoulder one last time before moving to the next one. He could swear there was an amused smile playing on her lips when she did.

For all he knew, Ino could get fired tomorrow and they would never see each other again. Maybe she wouldn’t work at the time he decided to visit the museum. Sai knew he would be back in the next day, and not only for the art in the walls.

He had found art somewhere else.


End file.
